


Learning To Live Again

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John is out of commission, Harold takes to the field. John can't help but worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Spoilers for "Super". And as always, not true. No own. Don't sue.
> 
> 2\. I couldn't help it. The guys beg for fanfiction. This is my first. Did I do them justice?

It's not just that Finch has such little experience in the field. Or that said experience is amateurish and clearly untrained. Those reasons alone are worrisome enough. No, what really bothers him is that he won't be out there with him. He won't be able to protect him if things turn ugly.

He's gotten used to the man. To the small eyeglass frames bringing the sharpness of his gaze into focus, the stiff gait his hands inevitably itch to massage away, the slightly exasperated hint of fondness in his voice whenever he calls his name. His smiles, all the more exquisite for their rarity. He'd never expected to care for a man he barely knows, a man he can't find the key to unlock.

But maybe that's what draws him. The fact that his employer is a puzzle he's yet to put together. Maybe it's that, despite his frailty, Finch is stronger than anyone he's ever encountered. Hell, it could be that Finch obviously hadn't expected to care for him either.

Whatever it is, John finds himself telling the man about certain defensive maneuvers he can use to ensure his survival. Because he wants, needs, him to come back. To them, of course. But more, to him...


End file.
